Non, je ne suis pas gay
by La Fourmii
Summary: OS. Albus pense que Scorpius est gay, mieux il en est sûr. Mais quand celui-ci refuse de l'accepter, il fera tout pour lui faire avouer. Ou comment coucher avec son meilleur ami. PWP. Slash Scorpius M./Albus S. P. Lemon.  Complete


**Titre : **Non, je ne suis pas gay

**Auteur :** La Fourmii

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling.

**Pairing :** Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter.

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Albus pense que Scorpius est gay, mieux il en est sûr. Mais quand ce dernier refuse de l'admettre, il faut bien trouver une solution pour lui faire avouer. Ou comment coucher avec son meilleur ami pour la bonne cause. Slash Scorpius/Albus. Lemon. PWP.

**Note :** Prends en compte le tome 7 même l'épilogue (surtout l'épilogue). L'histoire se déroule durant la septième année de Scorpius et Albus, les fils de nos très chers Drago et Harry. Albus et Scorpius sont tous les deux à Serpentard.

C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, on verra bien ce que ça donne ^^

**ATTENTION** : CECI EST UN **SLASH** COMPORTANT DES RELATIONS EXPLICITES ENTRE DEUX HOMMES, SI CELA VOUS DERANGE, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN.

Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, bonne lecture =)

**Non, je ne suis pas gay**

-Non !

-Comment ça, non ?

-Non, je ne suis pas gay !

-Mais enfin Scorpius, c'est évident ! Tu es gay, tout le monde le sait. Je pensais que tu allais me le dire avant. Il n'y a pas de secret entre nous.

-Albus, arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne suis pas gay.

-Mais bien sûr que si !

-Tu ne vas pas décider à ma place, non plus ?

Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy se disputaient dans le dortoir des Serpentard de septième année. Ils étaient seuls et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Albus avait lancé un tel sujet de conversation.

-Écoute, reprit le jeune Malefoy calmement. Je pense que je sais mieux que toi qui je suis, ou ce que je suis. Et je ne suis pas gay.

-Mais tu...

-De plus, le coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes les garçons qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. Je suis hétéro.

-Tu n'es pas hétéro ! Tu as vu cette fille qui te faisait de l'œil à midi ?

-Quelle fille ?

-Et voilà ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ! s'exclama Albus. Tout le monde pense que c'est la plus belle fille de Poudlard, elle te tournait autour et tu ne l'as même pas vu !

-Et c'est _ça_ ta théorie qui prouve que je suis gay ?

-Oui ! Mais j'ai une autre preuve : tu n'as pas arrêté de regarder Alexander Zabini aujourd'hui.

-C'est mon partenaire en Potions. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je l'ignore peut-être ?

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de mater ses fesses pour couper des feuilles de mandragore.

-Ce n'était pas de la mandragore mais des racines d'ifs sauvages. Et je n'ai pas regardé ses fesses !

-Non, tu lui faisais les yeux doux en lui demandant de te passer le couteau en argent...

-C'est n'importe quoi !

Albus lui lança un regard qui disait clairement « Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison alors arrête d'essayer de me contredire. » mais Scorpius resta imperturbable. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, le vert contre le bleu puis Scorpius finit par soupirer :

-Je ne suis pas gay...

-Très bien, fit Albus. Je trouverai un moyen de te prouver que tu as tort et que tu es gay. En attendant, crois ce que tu veux.

Et sur ces mots, il ferma les rideaux de son lit, laissant son ami seul dans la pénombre du dortoir.

* * *

><p>Lentement, Scorpius s'allongea sur son lit et referma les rideaux sur lui. Il soupira un grand coup et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il resta un long moment, là, étendu sur le dos et sa main posée sur son front comme pour apaiser un douloureux mal de tête.<p>

Ce n'était pas un mal de tête que le garçon avait mais un véritable nœud de problèmes. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et tenta de s'endormir. Il espérait ainsi chasser toutes les interrogations qui ne voulaient pas quitter sa tête. En vain. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit jusqu'à s'apercevoir, pour son plus grand malheur, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'endormir.

Alors il repensa à sa conversation avec Albus.

-Mais quel idiot ! chuchota-t-il contre lui-même. C'était le moment de lui dire, le moment de tout avouer. Il avait lui-même amené le sujet. Ce n'était quand même pas si dur de lui dire la vérité. Trois petits mots et c'était fini.

Il soupira.

-Trois mots... juste trois petits mots...

Il soupira encore une fois, désespéré. Car oui, Scorpius était amoureux d'Albus. Une occasion venait de lui être donné d'avouer son amour mais comme un lâche, il l'avait laissé passer et il avait menti.

Enfin, il n'avait pas menti sur toute la ligne. Il n'était pas gay. Juste amoureux d'Albus et même s'ils étaient tous les deux des garçons (ce qui faisait techniquement de lui un homosexuel), les autres garçons ne l'intéressaient pas. Il n'était donc pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin ! Il ne savait plus lui même. Il préféra ne pas y penser et ne surtout pas imaginer la tête de son père, Drago Malefoy, s'il apprenait que son unique enfant était une tapette. Que Salazar le préserve d'une mort sous la torture à un si jeune âge ! Quoique, après réflexion, il n'était pas certain que son père apprécie davantage que son fils soit amoureux d'un Potter...

Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy était amoureux d'Albus Severus Potter. Mais il n'était pas réellement fautif. N'importe qui à sa place serait tombé amoureux d'Albus. Il était beau... Oh oui, il était beau. Surtout depuis le début de leur septième année à Poudlard. Avant, il était un mignon petit garçon mais durant l'été, il avait grandi et était devenu un véritable canon. Scorpius se demandait souvent depuis le début de l'année pourquoi Albus n'avait pas encore de petit ami alors qu'il était véritablement à tomber. Enfin cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, c'était même mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réfréner son envie de liquider celui qui oserait s'approcher de son Albus. Et non, Scorpius n'était pas possessif !

Il poussa un autre soupir. S'il continuait ainsi, il pourrait bientôt écrire un hymne à son nom : la symphonie du soupir par Scorpius Malefoy et son désespoir...

Bref, Albus était trop beau, beaucoup trop beau pour lui. Il avait des cheveux noirs incoiffables et des yeux d'un vert intense qui lui donnaient un air félin et sauvage complètement irrésistible pour le petit coeur de Scorpius. Il avait une peau halée et douce (ce qui était une simple hypothèse de la part de Scorpius : on ne caresse PAS son meilleur ami même si on en a très envie !) et son sourire faisait craquer n'importe qui.

Alors que lui, Scorpius, se trouvait insignifiant au possible comparé à Albus. Il était tout pâle et il était persuadé que certains élèves le confondaient avec les fantômes du château. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient toujours _parfaitement_ coiffés et le rendaient _parfaitement_ banal. Il n'avait pas un style comme Albus qui semblait défier n'importe quel coiffeur d'inventer une coiffure aussi original et artistique que la sienne. Et puis il y avait ses yeux aussi d'un bleu délavé qui ne faisait que le rendre un peu plus transparent.

Il leva ses mains pour s'étirer mais suspendit son geste. Ah oui ! Il avait oublié ses mains. Des longs doigts fins et terriblement effeminés qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Et il ne parlait même pas de ses ongles manucurés !

Il rangea ses bras sous la couverture pour ne plus les voir et se tourna sur le côté pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées.

En plus d'être beau, Albus était gentil, un peu naïf, courageux et serviable. Autant de traits de caractère qui faisaient douter de son appartenance à la maison des Serpentard. Il était très intelligent, mais pas comme ces tarés de serdaigle qui ne pensaient qu'à apprendre, c'est sûrement ça qui l'avait envoyé dans la maison des vils serpents.

Scorpius, lui, était un Malefoy et le choixpeau n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de l'envoyer à Serpentard.

Il ferma les yeux et derrière ses paupières closes, il vit l'image d'Albus apparaître. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tente quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas continuer à se laisser vivre ainsi en attendant un miracle. Et puis, peut-être qu'Albus accepterait par gentillesse...

Oui, il était décidé, demain il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait et qu'advienne que pourra. Enfin, c'était un peu rapide, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps. Le surlendemain... oui, c'était mieux comme ça.

Il sentit avec soulagement le sommeil l'envahir. Le sourire d'Albus lui apparut une dernière fois. Il était son meilleur ami, il allait rester avec lui encore longtemps. Alors même s'il ne lui disait pas tout de suite qu'il l'aimait, il avait encore du temps devant lui. Oui, un jour il lui dirait peut-être… un jour…

* * *

><p>Au moment où Scorpius arriva à la table des Serpentard le lendemain soir, Albus était encore en train de se disputer avec sa petite sœur.<p>

-Non, Lily, je ne vais pas faire ton devoir de métamorphose à ta place !

-Allez Al', sois sympa. Tu es en septième année, tu connais plus de chose que moi et je suis sûr que le prof ne verra rien du tout.

Scorpius s'installa à côté d'Albus, feignant d'ignorer leur conversation.

-Non, ça ne se fait pas.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Imagine ce que dira papa s'il l'apprend...

-Mais...

-Mais rien du tout, coupa Albus. Je te donnerai des cours pendant les vacances d'été si tu veux mais pour l'instant, tu retournes manger à ta table avec tes amis Serdaigle. Et n'oublie pas de faire ton devoir toute seule !

Lily se retourna et partit en ronchonnant pendant qu'Albus levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération et reportait son attention sur son repas. Scorpius l'observa alors qu'il mangeait et il ne pu s'empêcher _encore une fois_ de le trouver absolument magnifique... il secoua la tête pour se reprendre (on ne regarde pas son meilleur ami comme si on allait le dévorer, surtout si on en a très envie).

Ce fut Albus qui le sortit de ses fantasmes malvenus.

-... participation, tu es d'accord ?

-Pardon ?

-J'ai trouvé un moyen pour prouver que ma théorie est juste mais j'ai besoin de ta participation, tu es d'accord ? répéta Albus avec un air très sérieux.

-Oh... toi quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'oublies pas, fit Scorpius sans répondre à la question d'Albus.

-En effet. Alors tu veux bien ?

-En quoi est-ce que ça consiste exactement ? demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas être vraiment intéressé par la réponse.

-Tu comprendras bien assez vite.

-Tu me demandes une participation, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce que je vais devoir faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Albus avec un sourire malicieux. Ta « participation » ne sera pas très _active_, je dirais même _passive_...

Scorpius déglutit à ce commentaire et tenta de ne pas rougir face au sous-entendu de cette phrase.

-Euh...d'accord, dit-il quelque peu hésitant. Mais je...

-Super ! s'exclama Albus en se levant. Allez viens, suis moi !

-Où ?

-Arrête de poser des questions et tu verras !

Albus quitta la Grande Salle avec un sourire conquérant sur le visage qui apeura Scorpius tout en faisant palpiter un peu plus son cœur amoureux. Il le suivit sans un mot supplémentaire.

* * *

><p>-La Salle sur Demande ? s'écria Scorpius.<p>

-C'est l'endroit idéal, je t'assure, mais laisse moi me concentrer, fit Albus en fermant les yeux.

-Et pourquoi pas la salle commune ou les dortoirs ?

-Monsieur Malefoy voudrait-il faire son coming-out en public ? interrogea malicieusement le brun tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Il n'y aura pas de coming-out, je ne suis pas gay, contra Scorpius.

-Oui bien sûr, et moi je suis Merlin, ironisa Albus.

-Je ne suis pas gay !

-C'est de l'auto-persuasion à ce niveau là mon gars.

-Absolument pas, insista Scorpius. Et même en admettant que je sois homosexuel, tu n'as toujours aucune preuve.

-Justement, je vais t'en donner une dans quelques instants. Si tu me laisses me concentrer bien sûr.

Albus ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la porte qui venait d'apparaître devant lui. Il l'entrouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil par l'interstice. Puis il se retourna et lança un sourire fier de lui à Scorpius.

-Rentre, dit-il en désignant la Salle sur Demande.

Scorpius obéit et pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par Albus qui referma la porte sur lui.

* * *

><p>La Salle sur Demande avait pris une apparence qui charma immédiatement Scorpius. C'était une très grande chambre, à la lumière tamisée, avec un lit aux draps blancs qui semblaient n'attendre qu'eux. Il y avait également une porte sur le mur du fond qui devait donner sur une salle de bains et quelques bougies qui offraient une touche romantique à la chambre.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que... c'est... c'est pour quoi tout ça ? bégaya Scorpius.

-Pour toi, répondit simplement Albus.

-Moi ?

-Oui, c'est ici que je vais te donner la preuve que tu es gay.

-Ah...

Il se tourna plusieurs fois pour avoir une vue générale de la chambre puis demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de lui, mais il pensait avoir une assez bonne idée de ce que l'on faisait dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Moi je prends les commandes et toi tu te laisses faire. D'accord?

Scorpius aurait peut-être dû réfléchir un peu à quoi il s'engageait avant de dire « d'accord », mais il était trop tard. Albus le regardait avec ses yeux trop verts d'une façon qui lui faisait oublier toute cette histoire de preuve d'homosexualité.

Lentement, Albus s'avança vers lui d'une démarche si sexy que Scorpius se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Puis il fut à une distance que le blond jugea dangereusement trop proche pour sa santé mental et la vertu du brun en face de lui, alors il commença à reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes buttent contre le bord du lit derrière lui.

-N'aie pas peur.

Le brun combla la distance qui les séparait et ils furent si proches que Scorpius eut peur qu'Albus entende les battements précipités de son cœur. Le jeune Potter leva la main et vint caresser du bout des doigts la joue de Scorpius qui frissonna sous ce contact si doux. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois d'un moment comme celui-ci qu'il eut du mal à admettre que c'était bien la réalité. Qu'Albus était bien en train de lui caresser tendrement la joue. Mais les battements effrénés de son cœur le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il battait tellement vite et fort que s'en était presque douloureux.

-N'aie pas peur, répéta Albus.

Sa main glissa le long de sa joue, suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire, descendit sur son cou et s'arrêta sur le nœud de sa cravate.

-Ferme les yeux.

Scorpius obéit et les mains d'Albus se remirent en mouvement de la plus douce des façons. Tout en commençant à le déshabiller, ses doigts venaient caresser sa peau, déclenchant des frissons dans tout son corps. Jamais il ne s'était autorisé à s'approcher autant de son meilleur ami, de le caresser de la sorte. Jamais il ne se l'était permis avec personne en fait. Ce contact nouveau, si intense lui faisait perdre la tête doucement, le grisant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Soudain, alors que sa chemise glissait le long de ses épaules, Scorpius se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. Pourquoi son meilleur ami était-il en train de le déshabiller ? De le caresser ? De le faire frissonner ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne l'arrêtait-il pas ? Bien sûr, il en avait envie. Bien sûr il aimait ça et il n'aurait demandé à Albus d'arrêter pour rien au monde. Mais la partie encore intacte de son cerveau venait de se réveiller et tirait la sonnette d'alarme.

Albus posa ses mains sur les hanches de Scorpius et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Le torse dénudé du blond effleura l'uniforme de son camarade.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta Scorpius en ouvrant les yeux et fut étonné de la proximité d'Albus.

Trop près.

Beaucoup, beaucoup trop près.

-Je te déshabille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Mais…mais pourquoi ?

Albus posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence.

-N'aie pas peur et laisse toi faire, chuchota-t-il. Tu as confiance en moi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il en décidant d'oublier toutes pensées logiques, juste pour un moment, et de se laisser aller aux mains d'Albus.

Plus tard, il chercherait l'explication que son esprit logique voulait obtenir. Pour l'instant, il s'abandonnait juste à Albus. Il avait confiance en lui. Il ne pourrait rien lui arriver. Il était entre de bonnes mains. Et ce n'était rien de le dire !

Albus lui fit un petit sourire puis, sans précipitation, s'approcha un peu plus de lui et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était qu'un léger baiser, ils s'étaient à peine touchés, mais le cœur de Scorpius battait soudainement beaucoup trop vite.

Albus l'embrassa encore une fois, puis encore et encore. Mais à chaque fois, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient à peine, ne laissant même pas le temps à Scorpius d'apprécier ce contact si tendre. Et il voulait plus.

Sortant de son rôle de passif, prenant les devants, Scorpius attrapa la tête d'Albus et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force. Il colla son corps contre celui du brun qui répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion. Albus fit glisser doucement sa langue sur les lèvres de Scorpius qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour laisser entrer une langue taquine. L'héritier Malefoy n'avait jamais embrassé personne de cette façon et il se surprit à apprécier ce contact si intime avec Albus. Albus qui était très doué d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait que l'admettre. Vraiment très doué. Mais où avait-il appris à embrasser comme ça ?

Le blond sentit avec mécontentement les lèvres d'Albus quitter sa bouche et allait protester mais la langue de son camarade se mit à jouer dans son cou et ses mots se perdirent dans un gémissement indéfinissable. Oui, il était vraiment très doué. Très doué pour lui faire perdre la tête.

-Tu es beau, souffla Albus dans le creux de son cou.

-Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix un peu rauque alors que le brun descendait sur son torse y déposant des centaines de baisers au passage.

-Je reconnais la modestie légendaire des Malefoy, plaisanta Albus.

Scorpius ne fut pas capable de répliquer car le jeune Potter venait de défaire sa ceinture et, tout en continuant à embrasser son cou (n'était-il pas en train de lui faire un suçon, là ?), glissa une main dans son caleçon, sans aucun avertissement.

-Albus ? paniqua le blond.

-Eh bien, je trouve que tu réagis beaucoup à mes caresses Monsieur Je-ne-suis-pas-gay, commenta le brun en attrapant le sexe déjà bien dur de son meilleur ami.

Scorpius se raccrocha à ses épaules pour se soutenir, ses jambes semblant soudainement trop faibles pour le porter. La main d'Albus caressait son sexe sur toute sa longueur et cette sensation insensée lui faisait perdre la tête encore un peu plus. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à son meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ? susurra Albus.

-Oh oui, gémit-il en réponse.

Son excitation avait largement dépassé le stade où il pouvait encore l'ignorer. Il avait perdu sa raison et le contrôle de son corps entre les mains expertes d'Albus. Oh oui, Merlin qu'il était doué ! Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Albus pour approfondir la pression de ses doigts sur son érection. Mais, à sa plus grande frustration, le jeune Potter retira sa main, arrachant un grognement de mécontentement à Scorpius.

-Avoue que tu es gay !

-Je… ah… non, souffla-t-il dans un râle alors qu'Albus recommençait à le masturber. Oh Merlin !

Encore une fois sans avertissement, Albus retira sa main et Scorpius en grogna de frustration.

-Je crois que je commence à avoir la preuve que je cherchais, murmura le brun contre son cou. Tu en as envie et tu…

-Je m'en fous complètement ! coupa Scorpius qui semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Recommence, supplia-t-il en poussant son bassin contre Albus. Et arrête de me torturer comme ça, sale Serpentard sadique !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser dévorant qui empêcha Albus de déclamer haut et fort qu'il avait raison et que son meilleur ami était bien gay. Dans d'autres circonstances, Scorpius n'aurait jamais été capable de dire une telle phrase, même à son meilleur ami (surtout à son meilleur ami !). Mais la frustration et l'excitation qu'il ressentait étaient telles qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander (d'exiger ! Un Malefoy exige et ordonne, il ne demande pas) à Albus de continuer. Et finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il alors que leurs langues se caressaient, l'électrisant toujours plus.

-J'adore ta façon de penser, déclara Albus une fois qu'il eut lâché ses lèvres.

Sans prévenir, il le poussa sur le lit et vint s'agenouiller au dessus de lui, enserrant ses hanches entre ses jambes. En quelques mouvements rapides, il retira sa cravate, son uniforme et sa chemise et se retrouva torse nu comme Scorpius. Scorpius qui pu admirer la peau halé de son compagnon et ses muscles finement dessinés.

-Tu es beau, souffla le blond en dévorant le garçon du regard.

-Merci, répondit l'autre. Mais pas autant que toi.

-Voilà la véritable modestie des Potter, plaisanta Scorpius mais il ne put continuer plus loin, car sa langue fut soudainement occupée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant.

Scorpius ne réfléchissait plus. Ses mains se baladaient sur le dos dénudé d'Albus, de ses épaules musclés au creux de ses reins, arrachant au passage des soupirs de contentement au jeune Potter.

Au bout de ce qui parut seulement quelques secondes à Scorpius, Albus lâcha ses lèvres pour se redresser et le regarder. Assis sur ses hanches, il observa les cheveux blonds d'habitude si parfaits complètement ébouriffés par ses soins, ses joues un peu plus rose qu'avant, ses lèvres rougies et ses yeux bleus remplis d'un désir à peine contenu. Il se soupçonnait d'avoir les mêmes, surtout en ce moment, quand il dévorait du regard le jeune homme sous lui.

-Tu es trop habillé, finit-il par dire d'une voix pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Scorpius ne répondit rien et se laissa faire quand Albus commença à le déshabiller davantage. Il s'abandonna de nouveau aux mains d'Albus qui s'activait sur lui pour le déshabiller. Chaque fois qu'il enlevait un autre vêtement à Scorpius, ses doigts effleuraient la peau si tentante du blond qui frissonnait sous ses caresses. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Scorpius pour se retrouver complètement nu sous un Potter au regard affamé.

Le jeune Malefoy se redressa, et posa ses mains sur la ceinture du brun.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença Albus.

-Laisse-moi faire, chuchota Scorpius.

Ce fut son tour de dévêtir son compagnon. Avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, il défit la ceinture d'Albus et lui retira son pantalon et son boxer aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il découvrait de ses doigts, le corps de son meilleur ami (étaient-ils vraiment seulement meilleurs amis maintenant ?). Remontant lentement ses mains le long des jambes d'Albus, il s'arrêta en haut de sa cuisse où il laissa sa main, n'osant aller plus loin.

Totalement nus l'un en face de l'autre, il y eut un moment d'hésitation pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougea. Puis Albus reprit l'initiative et se pencha doucement sur Scorpius. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout doucement. Tendrement. Amoureusement peut-être ? Ce baiser si tendre eut raison de la dernière parcelle de raison qui subsistait en Scorpius qui enserra Albus dans ses bras avec force. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, et leurs caresses s'accentuèrent. Le Serpentard laissa ses mains courir le long du dos d'Albus, effleurer ses fesses, toucher ses cuisses, puis remonter lentement jusqu'à sa nuque pour ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs plus en bataille que jamais.

Le jeune Potter amorça un mouvement du bassin contre le sexe de Scorpius qui les fit gémir à l'unisson. Plaisir anticipé. Leur étreinte se fit plus pressente et désespérée au fur et à mesure que leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre voluptueusement.

Albus glissa sa main entre leur deux corps étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre sans que Scorpius s'en aperçoive. Il était bien trop occupé à mordiller la lèvre inférieure de son camarade. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque la main d'Albus se retrouva une nouvelle fois sur son érection et commença à la masturber. Il lâcha la bouche de son meilleur ami et laissa échapper un long gémissement absolument érotique. Albus dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir lui aussi. La respiration de Scorpius se faisait erratique et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Le plaisir était trop fort.

Soudain Albus se détacha de son partenaire pour se redresser. Il le regarda haletant sous lui, terriblement excitant et terriblement excité aussi. Il se permit un petit sourire et attrapa gentiment la main de Scorpius qu'il amena à sa bouche. Il marque une pause durant laquelle il fixa le désir contenu dans les yeux de Scorpius puis commença à lécher les doigts devant lui. Le garçon sous lui se mit à rougir mais le laissa faire. Il savait ce qu'Albus prévoyait et il sentit son sexe se durcir encore un peu plus à l'idée.

Albus donna un dernier coup de langue puis guida la main de Scorpius le long de son torse, de son ventre, de son sexe tendu, jusqu'à…

Scorpius rougit violemment. Il hésita quelques secondes, mais quand il croisa le regard chargé de désir d'Albus, son appréhension s'envola. Il enfonça un doigt dans l'intimité d'Albus et le sentit se tendre un peu. Il attendit que le brun se détende puis il ajouta un deuxième doigt. Puis un troisième.

La respiration d'Albus était saccadée et ses joues rougies par l'excitation. Il voulait sentir Scorpius en lui et il était plus que prêt. Quand le blond retira ses doigts, le jeune Potter vint presque immédiatement s'asseoir sur les hanches de Scorpius, s'empalant de lui-même sur son sexe tendu.

Le blond glapit de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir davantage. Albus, sur lui, ne bougeait pas, attendant que la douleur se dissipe. Puis, quand le plaisir remplaça la gêne, il donna un coup de hanche, arrachant un cri rauque à Scorpius.

S'en était trop pour lui. Les vas-et-viens d'Albus sur lui, lui faisaient perdre la tête dans un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. Pire que tout, les soupirs d'Albus et sa tête penché en arrière, allaient définitivement le rendre fou. Il accompagnait ses mouvements du bassin, se rapprochant peu à peu de la jouissance. Chacun de ses coups de rein dans le corps d'Albus lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tous le corps.

Un coup de rein un peu plus fort que les autres fit cambrer le dos d'Albus.

-Aaah !

Ses cris étaient indécents, mais tellement excitants. Scorpius se repaissait du spectacle érotique que lui offrait son amant. Jamais encore le visage du brun ne lui avait paru aussi beau que maintenant, si proche de l'extase. Il le dévorait des yeux, incapable de détourner le regard. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

Scorpius plaça une main caressante sur la hanche d'Albus et monta l'autre vers sa nuque, l'attirant à lui. Le brun se pencha, sans cesser ses mouvements, et scella ses lèvres à celles du blond. Leurs souffles saccadés se mélangèrent

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout contre lui.

Scorpius ouvrit grands les yeux face à cette déclaration mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, emporté par l'extase, il se libéra dans l'intimité d'Albus qui le suivit de près. Le plaisir était trop grand, trop fort pour penser à autre chose. Seul le prénom de son amant tournait dans sa tête. Albus, Albus, Albus, Albus…

Haletant et légèrement tremblant de leur jouissance, les deux garçons se séparèrent lentement et Albus vint s'allonger tout contre Scorpius, la tête sur son torse. Il entendait la respiration encore saccadée du Serpentard et les battements précipités de son cœur. Il sentit la main du blond se poser doucement sur sa tête pour caresser avec douceur ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Scorpius caressait les cheveux d'Albus sans y faire attention, comme un réflexe. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Son esprit était encore empli des gémissements d'Albus et émergeait lentement de l'orgasme qu'il venait juste de ressentir.

Peu à peu, ils reprirent leur souffle et commencèrent à sombrer vers le sommeil. Albus tira la couverture sur eux et avant de s'endormir complètement, perçut un murmure :

-Moi aussi… je t'aime.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Scorpius se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première pensée qu'il eut fut de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, dans cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il sentit un corps contre le sien et sa seule pensée se changea en "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?". Il se redressa vivement, faisant glisser les couvertures, dévoilant son torse nu et le magnifique dos d'Albus à ses côtés.<p>

-Arrête de bouger Scorp', grogna celui-ci. Je veux dormir.

Le jeune Potter se retourna et agrippa dans un demi-sommeil la taille de Scorpius pour se rapprocher de lui.

-Reviens sous la couverture, marmonna-t-il. J'ai froid sans toi.

Mais Scorpius ne bougea pas. Il resta figé, les yeux ancrés au corps d'Albus. La mémoire lui était soudain revenue et le souvenir de leurs activités de la veille le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Albus ?

-Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé sans ouvrir les yeux.

-On a vraiment…

Scorpius ne pu finir sa phrase. Albus avait compris.

-Oui, répondit-il doucement. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, rendors-toi.

Obéissant, ou alors trop choqué par ce que venait de lui confirmer l'autre garçon, Scorpius se rallongea à côté Albus qui se blottit naturellement contre lui. Le blond ne se remettait pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il avait osé faire !

-Albus ? fit-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as… ?

Encore une fois, il ne parvint pas à terminer sa question et rougit encore un peu plus.

-Je suppose que l'on n'a pas la même définition de "plus tard", grogna Albus en ouvrant un œil.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de son meilleur ami pour qu'ils… Même en pensée, il n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qu'il s'était passé. Albus soupira, puis demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Il parlait dans le cou de Scorpius, ne pouvant se résoudre à le lâcher.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as … fait ça ?

Albus esquissa un sourire que Scorpius ne put voir et resserra son étreinte autour de son cou.

-Ce n'était pas assez clair ?

-…

-Visiblement non.

-…

-Même quand j'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

Cette réplique choqua assez Scorpius pour lui faire retrouver la parole.

-Tu… non. Enfin je… C'était vrai ? bafouilla-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir, tu le sais non ?

-Oui, souffla Scorpius.

-Enfin voilà, soupira Albus en s'éloignant légèrement du corps du blond. Je voulais sortir avec toi, je veux sortir avec toi, rectifia-t-il, alors j'ai profité de cette histoire de preuve complètement débile pour te sauter dessus. C'était pas très classe, je dois l'avouer, j'aurais sûrement dû te demander la permission mais tu n'avais pas l'air vraiment contre alors j'en ai profité. Je me suis dit que de cette façon, tu arrêterais de me voir seulement comme ton meilleur ami.

-Efficace, répondit Scorpius. J'aurais du mal à te regarder sans repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

Le jeune Potter rougit et se releva.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en commençant à sortir du lit, la tête baissée.

Scorpius le rattrapa par le poignet.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait, confia-t-il.

Il lui fit un petit sourire timide et doucement, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser tendre. Albus n'y résista pas et rapidement passa une main sur la nuque de Scorpius pour approfondir le baiser. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement et Albus, enhardi par ce son si excitant, colla son corps à moitié nu contre celui de Malefoy.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Scorpius respirait fortement et son cœur battait un peu trop vite à son gout. Il s'accrocha à la seule chose à laquelle il put c'est à dire la taille d'Albus où il avait posé les mains pendant leur baiser sans s'en apercevoir, et ancra son regard dans les yeux verts pétillants d'Albus.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, chuchota celui-ci tout proche de lui. J'ai bien cru que j'allais encore devoir supporter de regarder en silence Alexander Zabini te draguer pendant les cours de potion.

-Zabini ne me drague pas ! C'est mon partenaire en potions. Et puis de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas m'intéresser, je ne suis pas gay !

-Quoi ? Et moi alors ? s'indigna Albus. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une fille !

-Toi, c'est pas pareil, je suis amoureux de toi. C'est complètement différent. En fait, tu es juste l'exception qui confirme la règle, affirma Scorpius en toute mauvaise foi.

Albus éclata de rire et vint se blottir contre son Scorpius, pas gay mais amoureux de lui. Et en fait, ça lui convenait parfaitement.


End file.
